The Two Sisters
by Telekinetic Creeper
Summary: Elsa already struggles with the duties of being a queen, when the prince of the kingdom known as Nordelle threatens her, she wants Anna to stay close. But when she gets kidnapped, Elsa doesn't know what to do. But a girl with extraordinary powers may be the key to getting Anna back and defeating the prince of Nordelle. I might include other Disney movies, like Brave or Tangled.


**Hey guys, I hope you like the fic, it will be one I'm likely to finish. Enjoy!**

**_Difficult Times_**

_'The party is over, close the gates.'_

_'What? Elsa no, no, wait!' Anna grabbed Elsa's glove._

_'Huh! Give me my glove!'_

_'Elsa, please, please, I can't live like this anymore!'_

_A brief silence. 'Then leave.' Anna gave her sister a shocked look as Elsa turned and started walking off._

_'What did I ever do to you?!'_

_'Enough Anna.'_

_'No! Why? Why do you shut me out?! Wh-why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!'_

_'I said enough!' She waved her hand angrily, accidentally shooting ice out of her hand, forming a wall of spiked ice towards Anna and the party guests. Elsa stood horrified at what she'd done._

_'Sorcery.'The Duke of Weselton said.'I knew there was something dubious going on here.'_

_ Anna stood, shocked and horrified at what she saw.'Elsa.' Elsa grabbed the doorknob behind her, opened the door and ran out into the hall. There was a flash and Elsa backed into a fountain in the castle courtyard, freezing the fountain and forming the water into ice shaped like a wave. The crowd around her gasped. There was another flash and Elsa was on the edge of a lake. She stepped onto the lake and ice formed under her feet. All of a sudden, Anna burst out of a doorway and started running towards her. 'Elsa!'She yelled. Elsa looked back at her, then took off across the water. Anna ran back and proceeded to go after Elsa. Hans questioned her actions, but Anna was determined to go after Elsa._

_'She's my sister, she would never hurt me.'_

_Hans was left in charge and Anna took of on her horse. But a flash, and she had lost her horse. She then met Kristoff and Sven._

_Elsa countined up to the North Mountain, where she let go of her fear and built her ice palace._

_Anna, Kristoff, and Sven just met Olaf and we're approaching Elsa's ice palace and were stunned by what they saw. A huge ice palace stood before them. Then a flash, and Anna and Elsa were in the ice palace. Anna kept trying to get Elsa to come back to Arendalle, but Elsa did not want to go back. Accidentally out of anger, a huge bursts of ice and snow blasted from Elsa and went all around the room. One hit Anna right in the heart. Anna stumbled from freezing pain, and fell over onto the icy floor. Elsa relaxed herself, then she heard Anna. 'E-E-Els-s-sa.' Anna said, freezing. Elsa looked at Anna and got wide eyed. Anna's hair had turned white and she was shivering. _

_'Anna!'Elsa yelled. She hurried over and fell to her knees next to her sister.'Anna, I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!'Tears were forming in her eyes.'W-what have I done?!'_

_'E-Elsa. You c-can control it.'Anna told her. Tears were now streaming from Elsa's eyes._

_'H-how?'_

_'Y-you know how.'Anna then lost consciousness and fell into Elsa's lap._

_'Anna!'Elsa yelled. She picked up Anna and held her in her arms.'Why?'She asked quietly._

Then Anna and Elsa woke up.

(Line Break)

Anna and Elsa woke up at exactly the same time.

"Huh!"They both gasped simultaneously. They had woken up at the exact same time, and had the exact same dream. But they were in two completely different places. It would seem as if it was some type of telepathy, with Elsa in the castle, and Anna with Kristoff and Sven in the mountains. Of, course they wouldn't know if they had the same dream.

Elsa woke up in her bed, and Anna was in Kristoff's sleigh.

Kristoff was handling his ice he had collected the past few days, when he heard Anna. He rushed over to her. "You alright?"He asked with concern in his voice. Anna sat up and looked at her feet. She put a hand on her forehead. _Whoa! _She thought. _Crazy dream! _"Hey! Anna!"Kristoff said waving his hand trying to get Anna's attention. Anna was pulled from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."She said looking at him. Kristoff wasn't too sure.

"You sure?"He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."Anna said.

"Ok, if you say so."He returned to the ice.

_That was a crazy dream. _Anna thought. _I should talk to Elsa about it. Wait a minute? _She turned around. "Kristoff!"She yelled._  
_

"Huh?!"He looked up at her."What is it?!"

"We were supposed to get back by dawn!"She yelled. Kristoff got wide eyed, he strapped down the last of the ice, then rushed to the front of the sleigh. Luckily Sven was already strapped to it and they were off.

Anna had travled with Kristoff and Sven to help with his ice collecting. They had dressed warmly and headed into the mountains. They had five days to collect the ice and bring it back to Arendalle, 'by order of the queen' a dignitary had said to them when they were leaving. But the truth was that Elsa never ordered them to be back in five days. She trusted Kristoff enough that she knew Anna would be alright with him. The dignitary had simply made up that were supposed to return in five days. Now Kristoff, Anna, and Sven were hurrying down the mountain to Arendalle.

Meanwhile...

Elsa sat up on the side of her bed, she ran her hands down her face. _What a horrible dream. _She thought. She looked over at her bedside table. There were two letters from the kingdom of Nordelle, a kingdom whos ambassador was severly injured by her eternal winter when they were visiting Arendalle for her coronation. One letter was from the prince of Nordelle, who said 'you will pay for your acts against Nordelle' and 'use of sorcery will be dealt with'. It had been three months since the eternal winter and she had received the letter a week ago.

Two days ago, she had received a package that exploded when she was opening it. She had lifted the box lid half an inch, when she heard a hissing noise. When she heard it hiss, she threw it. But it was already too late, the package exploded sending shrapnel everywhere. One piece had been lodged in Elsa's right forearm when she tried to shield herself from the blast. She had to wear bandages around her forearm. She was in the library at the time, a servant brought the package to her. When it exploded, it had shattered some windows, destroyed bookshelves, and left a hole in the floor. It exploded in mid-air, so the hole wasn't very big and it didn't go all the way through the floor. There were scorch marks and shrapnel on and imbeded in the walls. The library was off limits while repairs were being made to the damaged area.

The package was addressed from a home right in Arendalle. The person who lived there was Jennifer Grant, a nineteen year old girl who worked at a bakery, was imprisoned in the dungeons. Elsa wanted to deny that one of her own people, especially someone close to her own age, would want to kill her. She wanted to speak with Jennifer, but the poor girl was too scared to talk to anyone.

The second letter on Elsa's bedside table was from the king of Nordelle himself, he had a royal messenger deliver it to the Arendalle castle. He wrote saying...

_Your Majesty, I sincerely apologize for my son Derek's actions in the past week. He is a young and foolish boy, and tries to solve every situation on his own. A servant of mine found him filling a package with poison filled wine bottles. They reported to me and when I saw that the package was addressed to the queen of Arendalle, I knew he was targeting you. I have locked him in his room with the best of my guards standing at the door. His mother will see to his punishment._

_I hope you don't mind me coming to Arendalle to discuss, with you, this predicament and to come to an agreement about what happened three weeks ago. I look forward to meeting you in person._

_ Sincerely,_

_ King Robert of Nordelle_

Elsa wasn't sure about having the king of Nordelle come and talk with her. Because it could be the king conspiring against her. But then again, she was responsible for injuring an ambassador. She couldn't just let it go, there were matters to be discussed. And today was the day that the king of Nordelle was coming and she had to get ready.

Elsa stood up and looked at the letters, she picked up the prince's. She tore it in half and crumpled it up, then walked over to her window, opened it, threw the crumpled letter out, then closed the window. _Let it go, just let it go. Don't let it get to you. _She thought _This will all be over soon._ She looked out the window. _Anna why can't you be here? _She turned away and started to get ready for the day.

Meanwhile, the Nordelle king's boat was just arriving at the docks.

"Are you sure we should do this father?"

"Yes, remember what I told you. We are to make it look as if a group of rogue men from our kingdom, capture the Arendalle queen and demand ransom. Then I will investigate, find them, send men to rescue the queen and our kingdom will have fame.." the Nordelle king said.

Derek sighed, "It just isn't right. I mean, kidnapping a _queen_. Is it even worth the trouble?"

"What did I tell you? Don't question the plan. It will all be worth it, you'll see over time."

"Then why am I supposed to be the leader of the rogues?"

"Because, in the end, I will spare you, as you will learn your mistake and hand over the queen. Remember, we came up with this plan together. Why can you not agree with it?"

"That was when I had more confidence."

"Well get more because this will work and don't you deny it!"

Derek turned away, "Yes father."He said sadly and walked He was sad that he had to kidnap a queen, it was just insane. But what he thought was bad, was not as bad as what his father's true intentions were...


End file.
